Heart of a Rose
by Kuramie and Kaiaramith
Summary: a kitsune girl gets forced into joining an evil oganisation but what's her connection with Kurama? I WON'T UPDATE 'TILL I GET 5 REVIEWS it dosen't matter if it's from the same person
1. prelouge

Ok this is a new fic I'm probably not good at drama but I'm giving it my best shot Kracken: I'm her drama/action/adventure muse go figure I'm the second oldest of 2 brothers*mushroom sigh*I wi- Me: they don't want to know about your life but if they do they will ask k =^-^=. Kracken, you can do the disclaimer anytime now Kracken: ok ok keep your shirt on Me: why does every one tell me that?!?!? Kracken: Kuramie doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho but she owns me, and family Me: ok that's enough let's start the fic before everyone falls asleep  
  
Chapter one: prologue  
  
It was an eerily quiet night as a cloaked figure walked swiftly down the street. The cloaked figure walked silently and left only silence in her wake. All of a sudden she stopped. She turned down an alley. In the alley were 3 other figures.  
  
"I'm here Ryan what do you want from me?" said the girl as she took her cloak off.  
  
Under the hood were two pointy black fox ears, her face was sort of tan her brown hair lining her stunning emerald eyes. Her eyes were glinting with hate. Her face scrunched up with so much hate, you couldn't see her eyes. But under the cloak itself was a bushy, black fox tail. She was wearing a blood red shirt with a fox on it and black jeans.  
  
"Oh, no we don't want anything from you. Oh no we want you" Ryan said as he stepped into the light.  
  
Ryan had stone gray eyes, and his dirty blonde hair was spiked up he was wearing all black so he wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Yeah, Katlyen join us" said another figure, a girl this time, she was also wearing black, with her strawberry blonde hair tied back with a few strands framing her baby blue eyes.  
  
"HAILEY! WHAT! WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND, AND HERE YOU ARE WITH MY MORTAL ENEMY!" Katlyen practically barked in kitsune language she was so mad.  
  
Then the third figure walked up behind her, Katlyen unable to hear because she was to mad, and hit her in the back of the head and she fainted at the unexpected blow (A/N don't think she's weak because she fainted because she could wipe the floor with Yusuke)  
  
"good job, Pryde, now let's take her back to the hideout" said Ryan  
  
Katlyen woke hours later in a dark, dank warehouse. Her kitsune eyes adjusted to the lighting quickly.  
  
"Oww my head hurts" she said in a slightly gaspy voice.  
  
Her kitsune senses picked up a small sound from behind a door in the 'hideout'. Then as she anticipated it opened to revile Ryan.  
  
" Hello, Ryan" Katlyen said in a hateful voice.  
  
"Well well well I see Katlyen the Kitsune finally woke up" Ryan sneered "how do you like our hideout" he said as he spread he arms out to show the room "not much of a hideout" tsked Katlyen as she looked about.  
  
"You will join, even if you don't want to" said Ryan with a scowl on his face. " and how are you going to do that" she laughed at him. "Like this" he said as he pushed a button. Then a giant screen TV came out of the wall (A/N I want one of those for my room). On screen were four other kitsunes hanging upside-down on the ceiling (A/N how original huh?). "If I push this button your friends will drop into a vat of acid" he said with an evil smile plastered across his face. "NOOO!! I'LL GET YOU" she snarled and lunged at him then she realized that she was chained to the floor. "I join you will you hurt my friends?" "No" "fine then I'll join you but I will get out of here as soon as I can" she said half-heartedly as she walked out the door after she got unchained.  
  
You know that could have gone better Kracken: I thought it was good Me: yeah only because you 'inspired' me to write it Kracken: duh why else would I like it e_e Gwasi: that's mean you know Kracken: ok big brother no more mean Kracken I'll good Me: thanks Gwasi Gwasi: anytime, anytime later Kit Me: he's a nice guy really but that's all hope you liked it which I kinda know you didn't because it sucks but I hope you liked it and I'll be posting Kaiaramith's story soon so stay tuned of her Beyblade fic k that's all bye ^_- 


	2. chapter 1 or 2 your chioce

Kuramie: hey it's me I would like to thank my reviewer(s) thank you very much * bows to readers* Kurama: isn't it time for the fic? Kuramie: yah but I have some things to say first Kurama: like what? Kuramie: ~ ~ ~ means scene change. And this takes place after three years Kurama: is that all Kuramie: nope we still need to do the disclaimer and if you flame me I'll cut off your head with a sword I made with the flame Kracken: harsh dude Kuramie: AHHHH. HOW'D YOU GET HERE Kracken: I'm your muse stupid e_e Kuramie: whatever Kracken do the disclaimer Kracken: no Kuramie: fine I'll do it: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING LEAVE ME THE FRICK ALONE  
  
Chapter 2  
  
3 years later  
  
Kurama was walking down the street (A/N I like streets huh) when Yusuke and Keiko came up behind him trying to scare him.  
  
"Hello, Yusuke, Keiko" Kurama said in a rather confused tone.  
  
Yusuke and Kieko jumped when they heard him say their names, but were kinda scared when he didn't sound like himself.  
  
"Kurama.are you ok?" Keiko asked in a worried voice.  
  
"I'm fine.don't worry about me." said Kurama in the same confused voice.  
  
"I think there's something wrong with him" Yusuke whispered to Keiko as Kurama walked away.  
  
"yeah we have to tell the others" said Keiko  
  
"yeah let's go"  
  
5 minutes later they got everyone at Yusuke's house.  
  
"Uramshi, what's with this.and where's Mr. Smarty-Fox" said Kwabara in his usual dumb- struck voice.(A/N sorry Kwabara fans but I'm a Kwabara basher ^-^)  
  
"Yes the baka ningen has a point where is Kurama?" "that's why we're here" said Yusuke.  
  
"what do you mean Uramshi?" said Kwabara.  
  
"I mean that there's something wrong with Kurama." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah seriously wrong" Keiko said still worried.  
  
"he's just confused" Hiei said a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"c-confused?" Yusuke stuttered "Kieko why did you make me bring them here anyway?"  
  
"MAKE YOU, YOU AGREED!" Kieko said no longer worried but completely and utterly horrified at Yusuke giving her the blame.  
  
"SHUT UP" yelled a voice from the doorframe.  
  
"K-Kurama?" Yusuke stuttered because for one, he never heard Kurama yell and two, he never heard Kurama say shut up.  
  
"Yes it's me Yusuke. I couldn't help but overhear that you are concerned, but as Hiei said I am merely confused" said Kurama in his normal tone of voice.  
  
"Well what's confusing you?" asked Botan, who everyone just noticed was there.  
  
"Well if you must know: last night I picked up the sent of another kitsune and I don't know why but it seems so familiar ." Then Kurama trailed off I a sort of daze.  
  
"See there's nothing wrong" said Botan not even believing herself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"well, well, well I see our Kitsune caught his dear, dear friends sent" Ryan sneered and laughed with pure evil. Katlyen could only sit there and hate him with all her heart.  
  
Kuramie: hope you liked it  
  
Hiei: I doubt it  
  
Kuramie: shut up  
  
Hiei: make me  
  
Kuramie: *pulls out rose sword * bring it on.shorty  
  
Hiei: I AM NOT SHORT  
  
Kuramie: I knew that would get him motivated hee hee hee  
  
Kracken, Kurama, and Gwasi: oh brother -_-'  
  
Nineored: GO MASTER WHOOOOO  
  
Kurama: righttttttt time to go 


	3. chapter 3 or 4 I don't know

Hi ya! How are you guys? Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been.busy.  
  
Kracken: If you can call being grounded for being a brat and a punk being busy.*rolls eyes*  
  
Me: WHO ASKED YOU? I didn't  
  
Kracken: whatever dingbat  
  
Me: I'm not listening  
  
Gwasi: oh, brother  
  
Nineored: yes?  
  
Gwasi: ARGGG. Not you it's a figure of speech  
  
Nineored: but you called me  
  
Gwasi: I can't work like this I'm going back to my trailer  
  
Me: uh, Gwasi.  
  
Gwasi: yessss.  
  
Me: you don't have a trailer  
  
Gwasi: oh.then I'll do the disclaimer: Kuramie doesn't own YYH she owns a few magazines, an Inuyasha manga, and she might have stole a sticker from a 5 year old but that's about it  
  
Me: I DID NOT STEAL A STICKER FROM A 5 YEAR OLD, he was 6. Let's just get on with it.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ryan what do you want with Kurama?!" Katlyen barked at him sincerely worried, "You said you wouldn't hurt any of my friends!!!!"  
  
"Well.we lied." Pryde drawled stepping out of the shadows. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a full moon on it and black jeans, his long black hair tied back, and his red eyes glinting. His fangs showed because he was smiling. Vampire? No. Kitsune.  
  
Katlyen's eyes widened in horror as Pryde stepped closer, "N-N-NOOO, GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!"  
  
Pryde put a fake hurt look on his face, "Awww.is that the greeting I get from my baby sister? I haven't seen you in.3 years." His voice was full of evil sarcasm (A/N is that something at all in the first place?).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~tsk tsk I wouldn't leave ya hangin'  
  
"YOU'RE A LIER AND A THIEF not to mention dumb, inconsiderate, mean, and EVIL I CAN NOT BELIVE I AM YOUR LITTLE SISTER!!!!" Katlyen shot at him.  
  
"Be careful little sister, a sharp tongue will only bring you pain." He said in a mocking voice, "Besides, I want you to tell me what you've been doing these past 3 years."  
  
"Past three years? We haven't seen each other for five years Kitsune no Baka." Katlyen said as she rolled her eyes at her "brother's" stupidity, "Wait.I have been here for a little over three years.dose that mean."  
  
"Yes little sister it does," Katlyen gasped after he said that, " I'm the one who knocked you out when you were in a blind fury the night you were brought here. I'm also the one who told Ryan that you could lure Kurama here with your sent, so we let you out one night and let you visit Kurama's house." Pryde sneered. And when he saw his sister's face he smirked and said, " Oh I guess Katlyen the Killer has gone soft."  
  
"DO NOT REMIND ME OF MY PAST, PRYDE!!!!" Katlyen screamed at him and gave him a death glare that would rival Hiei's, "I DO NOT WISH TO REMEMBER THE FRIENDS I ASSAINATED!!!" then she ran away crying.  
  
_)(*&^%$#@!@#$%^*()_)((*&*&^^%%$##@@!!~~~!!@@##$%^^&**())(**&^%$#@@!~@#$$%%^  
  
A few hours later Katlyen was in her room still crying softly. Then someone knocked at her door.  
  
"Katlyen? Are you still in there?" called the voice, Hailey.  
  
Katlyen stopped crying but the signs were still evident and she said in a slightly cracked voice, "Hailey? Is that you, really?"  
  
"Yes it's me silly. Can I come in?" Hailey asked  
  
Katlyen opened the door for her friend to come in. Hailey sat down on Katlyen's bed, then for the first time since she walked in she looked at Katlyen's face.  
  
"Kit.were you.crying?" she asked astonished that her stone cold friend would actually cry.  
  
"So what if I was. I don't want my best friend to die.even if he doesn't remember me." Katlyen said very sadly.  
  
"It's O.K. ,Kit. We'll save Kurama, together." Hailey stated so enthusiastically that Katlyen couldn't help but agree.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
"Guys guess what!" Kurama said enthusiastically.  
  
"What?" everyone wanted to know.  
  
"I found out who's sent it is!" Kurama stated gleefully.  
  
"Who's is it?!?!" everyone yelled at the same time.  
  
"My best friend from Makai, Katlyen!" He said.  
  
Me: well how do you like it it took me an hour to do this 1 so.  
  
Everyone: R & R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. author's note

Hey guys it's me I'm thinking about deleting Heart of a Rose. I need your opinion review and tell me if you want it to stay or go. I'm writing a new much better story any way 


End file.
